google_glassfandomcom-20200214-history
Google Glass Wiki
Google Glass from Wikia c/o FSU ITM 5021 Google Glass is a wearable computer developed by Google. The product is currently available to developers and is slated to be released in the 4th quarter of 2013. The primary display is a semitransparent HUD in the upper right hand of the user’s view. The most common interactions are based on voice activated commands. The unit performs many of the same functionality of a phone, but with the main goal of being more ubiquitous method of integrating computing in to people's daily lives. Google Glass is not considered a peripheral, it is actually considered a wearable computer. Glass is not the first wearable computer. It can be argued that the first wearable computer would be a abacus miniature abacus devised in the 1600's. More recently Steve Mann has attempted to advance a design of his own. This may have proved to be part of the inspiration in the development of Glass. Creation and Development With the product domination of Apple, Inc. in the technological world, Google was in need of a product which would differentiate them from their competitor; one that hinged on changing the way consumers used technology. That product was Google Glass. Simply called ‘Glass,’ the team of developers behind creating this newcomer envisioned putting users back in control of their technology by providing a simple, but elegant, hands-free device which “there when you need it and out of the way when you don’t”Abby Stevens, "Google Glass Explorers excited to use prototype device", Deseret News, Retrieved 16 July 2013. Aside from providing a product with a new and improved user interface optimized for current use, Glass was created with the intent to revolutionize the world of technology by leveraging social media, business integration, news access, learning, and sharing. The developers of Glass put a lot of thought into the design of their ground breaking product. It couldn’t be too heavy, too intrusive, or too noticeable. The design phase involved assessing each of these concerns and resulted in a screen positioned just above a user’s right eye and held in place by a discrete band across the forehead stabilizing the screen. This became the final design for a couple of reasons. First, the developers realized making eye contact with people is critical in the lives of many consumers. The developers did not want Glass to get in the way of, or put a layer between their customers and the people they care about. Second, the Glass team wanted ensure their product was not a distraction, but an asset that can be utilized when needed"Google Glass FAQ", Google.com, Retrieved 16 July 2013. The screen of Glass, when activated, will look like a “25 inch color TV floating 8 feet in front of you” and the total weight of a standard device is about “40 grams, which is about the weight of an average pair of sunglasses”. The developers of Glass chose not only to make glass sleek and comfortable by adding rubber pads to the parts touching the head. They also wanted the product to be able to perform. Glass contains over 16GB of memory available to the user which includes tutorials and libraries to allow users to get the most out of their device. Looking forward, the Glass team is planning on initiating updates to the OS allowing users to adjust the HTML patterns of their device for personalization. Furthermore, they are also working on developing frames allowing users to operate the device while wearing prescription lenses. For now, however, Glass is only available to those users who do not wear glasses, and only to residents of the United States. Google plans to change all that as soon as they resolve “logistical and regulatory limitations""Project Glass Profile – Google Plus", Google.com, Retrieved 16 July 2013. Business and Societal Impact Glass is a great novelty product for entertainment and social media use but has demonstrated there may well be greater purposes in store. The technology will further the reach of businesses and advance societal goals. Glass has already been used in surgery rooms to live stream medical operations for learning purposes"Doctor uses Google Glass to livestream operation", DigitalTrends.com, Retrieved 17 July 2013. Glass enthusiasts are excited about the potential angles marketing professionals and consumers may gain from the device. It has been envisioned, when walking into a store, Glass will recognize the store and instantly indicate friends who shop there and what products in the store may meet the customer’s needs based of the device’s history"How Google Glass Could Transform Marketing And Business", Forbes.com, Retrieved 17 July 2013. Additionally, Glass will allow the owners of stores to watch a live stream through the eyes of their employees. Just as cellphones kept businesses in touch with their employees, Glass is able to give a similar, but deeper, perspective on the inner workings of a company. On the Societal front, Google has applied for various patents which specify Glass’ ability to interact with products within our own homes. Soon, many things we use on a day to day basis will be sharing information with Google Glass headsets. For example, televisions will only play commercials based on logistical information provided by the headset or products which have been registered on it. One proposed device coupling, for example, may include a refrigerator integration recommending recipes based on individual preferences and the current refrigerator inventory. Users will be able to look at an object, word, or building and ask their device to identify, translate, or give a history on it. The amount of educational information is only limited by the imagination of the developers and community. These examples only specify a pixel of the ways Glass can change the world. There is no doubt Google Glass has the potential to completely revolutionize the way we conduct business, operate within society, and learn from our surroundings. This video demonstrates how the device can benifit consumers. Reception and Concerns Glass has been beta tested by users who were willing to spend $1,500 and wanted to be one of the first 10,000 people to test the wearable computing eyewear. The focus of these beta testers has been focused on the hardware, because developers have not yet developed the potential apps. The consensus on wearing Glass is that it needs to be adjusted to each user, this is primarily due to the computing element residing on one side of the device making it heavier than the other side. Reviewers have commented on the clean and elegant design. The most positive feature has been the navigation capability, which allows the user to speak a destination and receive turn by turn directions. Other positive feedback involved taking picture and videos, as well as receiving texts and text based emails.1 Glass has been reviewed by CNET, a popular electronic gadget resource and review website, the editor indicated Glass is not a replacement for a smart phone, a camera, or a tablet. Glass is also very dependent on speaking commands, which can become odd when combined with swiping motions and head tilts.1 Some criticisms are the short battery life and the mediocre Bluetooth headset. Glass has also been criticized about the obvious appearance of the device as is impossible to look normal wearing it. Some have complained of the device inducing headaches. Perhaps the largest criticism is a concern over privacy with regards to photo and video proliferation. Many private companies from casinos to cafes have issued bans on Google Glass in their establishments. There has been a misconception Glass is constantly recording, it can be detected when a user is recording.2 Privacy commissioners from around world have issued a letter to Google to outline their concerns with privacy. “Fears of ubiquitous surveillance of individuals by other individuals, whether through such recordings or through other applications currently being developed, have been raised. Questions about Google’s collection of such data and what it means in terms of Google’s revamped privacy policy have also started to appear,” they wrote.3 Google has added to their frequently asked questions section of their site questions to address the common questions regarding privacy and security. The FAQ addressed whether Glass is always recording, keeping information safe and secure, and debunks the myth of facial recognition capabilities, which is intentionally disallowed.4 Google Glass Twitter Feed TwitterWidget Poll If the price is reasonable, would you buy Google Glass when available? Absolutely, I cannot wait for it come out Heck no, it is pretty silly Not sure, will have to learn more about it What is Google Glass? See Also *Cyborg *Eudaemons *Google Management Team References External Links *Glass Homepage *ProjectGlass on Google Plus *Google Glass - Wikipedia FSU ITM 5021 Summer 2013 Project - Group 2